A travers les univers
by AudeTK
Summary: Peu importe le temps, le lieu, ou l'univers. Ils se trouveront toujours. [Collection de Ficlets]
1. A la porte

Remarque: Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima si. Je ne possède pas cette histoire, je l'adapte juste en français. Pour voir l'original - Across the Univers par Missus Carlikins.

A la porte

_Levy passait vraiment une mauvaise journée._

Des larmes de frustrations lui piquèrent les yeux tandis qu'elle cogna sa tête contre la porte. C'était une fin de journée _parfaite_ pour une journée _parfaite_.

Pour commencer, elle avait dormi trop longtemps et elle avait du rattraper son retard en courant de client en client jusqu'à dix-huit heures. Ensuite, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait oublié son portefeuille et n'avait pas d'argent, et donc aucun moyen d'acheté à manger ou de prendre le bus pour rentrer. Puis, alors qu'elle marchait, il s'était mis à pleuvoir et bien sûr, elle n'avait ni capuche ni parapluie.

Et maintenant elle était là, coincée devant la porte de son appartement, affamée, fatiguée et trempée. Et elle ne pouvait appeler personne puisque son portable n'avait plus de batterie.

Elle soupira et se laissa glisser au sol, dos à la porte, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et elle enfoui sa tête dans ses bras.

Cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

_Oh non_.

Elle leva la tête et ses joues se tintèrent de rouge quand elle reconnut cette voix. Elle appartenait à Gajeel Redfox. Il vivait dans l'appartement en face du sien, bien qu'il ne semblait pas y être souvent présent. Ils se saluaient quand ils se croisaient mais à part ça, Levy n'avait jamais vraiment eu de conversation avec lui.

Et elle avait _clairement_ le béguin pour lui.

« Oui. Oui, je vais bien. » Elle sauta sur ses pieds, essuyant rapidement son visage et espérant qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ses larmes.

Il haussa un sourcil, le métal des ses piercings brillant dans la faible lumière du couloir, ses yeux la balayant de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Ouais. »

« Humm. »

Il la fixait et elle sentit ses joues brûlées. Elle ne voulait pas avoir sa _vraie_ première conversation avec lui _comme ça_. Son maquillage avait certainement coulé et elle était presque sur qu'elle ressemblait à un chat noyé. Il devait probablement penser qu'elle était pathétique. Il ne lui parlerait plus jamais.

« Tu es à la porte ? »

Et juste comme ça, ses larmes recommencèrent à tomber. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

« Dé-désolé. » hoqueta-t-elle, « j'ai eu une très mauvaise jour-journée. »

Elle ne pouvait pas être plus pathétique. Coincée devant son propre appartement, dans des vêtements trempés, n'ayant nulle part où aller et pleurant devant le gars pour lequel elle avait craquée. Elle avait touchée le fond.

« Hey, euh… pleure pas. » déclara Gajeel de sa voix rauque. « Tu peux… tu peux venir chez moi en attendant le proprio. »

Elle renifla et leva les yeux vers son visage. Il regardait le mur au dessus de sa tête, sa main frottant sa nuque et ses oreilles rougissant à vue d'œil.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Tellement mignon.

Elle ravala le reste de ses larmes et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. « Merci mais, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer. »

« Ce n'est rien, et puis tu es en train de faire une flaque » lui souria-t-il en retour.

Elle baissa les yeux vers l'eau qui s'accumulait à ses pieds. Elle rougit légèrement et Gajeel se mit à rire.

« Allez, viens. »

Elle le suivit dans son appartement, essayant d'observer chez lui aussi discrètement que possible.

Son appartement était semblable au sien. Une kitchenette près de l'entrée, une salle de séjour avec une porte fenêtre, un petit couloir qui menait probablement à la salle de bain et à la chambre. Mais contrairement à chez elle, tout était… vide. Levy avait plein d'étagères croulant sous les livres, certains formaient même de petites piles un peu partout dans son salon. Gajeel lui, avait juste une télé posé sur un petit meuble et un canapé à l'aspect peu confortable. Une table était posée là avec deux chaises.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un _vivait_ ici.

Gajeel avait disparut et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle entrée un peu plus dans l'appartement ou bien attendre le propriétaire près de la porte ? Tiens, le propriétaire, elle ferait mieux de l'appeler, mais avec quoi…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle sursauta, n'ayant pas vu revenir Gajeel. Il se tenait dans le couloir, des vêtements à la main, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Je, euh, je dois appeler le propriétaire. »

« Je vais le faire, » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Tu devrais allez prendre une douche et changer de vêtements. » Il lui tendit ceux qu'il avait dans les mains. « Tu peux mettre ça. Ils seront probablement trop grands mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. »

Elle prit les vêtements, notant la rougeur qui s'emparait à nouveau de ses oreilles, et sourit. « Merci. »

Il grogna et parti dans la cuisine. Levy ne bougea pas pendant un moment, pressant juste son visage dans les vêtements et lâcha un petit rire. Puis elle enleva ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Elle avait hâte de se changer.

C'est incroyable comment on peut se sentir mieux après une douche bien chaude. Cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle était toujours à la porte et qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de la journée mais au moins elle avait chaud et était au sec. Elle se tenait maintenant devant le miroir et s'observait.

Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges dues à la vapeur et bien que ses cheveux étaient un véritable désastre esthétique, elle n'avait pas l'air si mal que ça.

« De toute façon, » murmura-t-elle, Gajeel l'avait vu dans un état pire que ça. Laissant tomber la serviette au sol, elle enfila le T-shirt. Il lui tomba jusqu'au genou, ressemblant plus à une robe courte qu'à un T-shirt long. Cela la fit rire.

« Il est tellement grand. »

Elle ricanait toujours quand elle sorti de la salle de bain. Mais son fou rire se stoppa quand elle vit Gajeel. Debout dans sa cuisine, les cheveux attachés et un tablier autour du cou. Il semblait fredonner dans sa barbe tout en remuant le contenu du récipient qu'il avait entre les mains. Elle ne dit rien, n'osant même pas respirer de peur de briser cet instant. Puis il leva les yeux vers elle.

Et le rire qui suivit la fit se sentir mal à l'aise.

« T'es mieux comme ça, Shorty. » dit en rigolant encore un peu. (*Shorty pourrait ce traduire part « la naine » ou « petite », ça évoque quelque chose de petite taille. J'ai préférée laisser l'original, je trouve que ça sonne mieux.*)

« Je ne suis pas petite. C'est toi qui es trop grand. »

Il haussa un sourcil en l'entendant souffler. « Tu peux mettre tes vêtements près de la porte. » dit-il en lui faisant un signe. Elle posa ses vêtements près de ses chaussures et s'appuya contre le comptoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« De la soupe. Tu dois avoir faim. »

« Oui, merci. »

« C'est que de la soupe en boîte. »

« Peut être, mais je te remercie quand même. Pour ce que tu fais. »

Il soutint son regard pendant un moment avant de baisser la tête en marmonnant, ses oreilles à nouveau rouge.

Elle sourit et s'apprêta à parler quand quelque chose attira son attention. C'était un petit dragon en métal noir. Elle n'avait jamais vue une sculpture aussi bien faite.

« Jolie. » souffla-t-elle en caressant doucement le dos du dragon. Il était assez petit pour tenir dans sa main. « Où tu l'a eu ? »

« C'est moi qui l'ai faite. » répondit Gajeel en saisissant deux bols.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« _ Tu_ as fais _ça_ ? »

« Ne sois pas si choquée. »

« Non, non. C'est juste… incroyable. »

Il haussa les épaules. « C'est seulement un passe temps. »

« Seulement un passe temps ? C'est comme si je te disais que la peinture n'était _qu'un passe temps_ pour Van Gogh, ou pour Michel-Ange. » Elle s'assit sur une des chaises en face de Gajeel. « Je paris que tu pourrais les vendre et en tirer un bon prix. »

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules et porta son bol à sa bouche. Levy soupira et attrapa sa cuillère.

« Un artiste hein, » souffla-t-elle, « qui l'aurait cru ? »

Il grogna et elle avala une lampée de soupe, ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise au goût qui s'étalait sur sa langue. Peut être était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée, mais elle avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon. Son bol se retrouva bien vite vide.

« C'était délicieux. »

« Tu avais juste faim. »

Elle rougit et baissa la tête.

« Tu as appelé le propriétaire ? »

Gajeel débarrassa les bols et les emmena dans la cuisine. « Ouais, il a dit qu'il serait là demain matin. »

« Quoi ? »

Le matin ? Mais ça veut dire que…

« Tu peux rester dormir ici si tu veux », déclara Gajeel « Ou tu peux téléphoner à un ami pour qu'il vienne te chercher. »

« Lucy n'est pas en ville… » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Passez la nuit avec Gajeel. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé, même dans un million d'année, que ça arriverait. « Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas si je reste ici ? Je peux rester sur le canapé et- »

« N'y pense même pas. » déclara Gajeel en sortant de la cuisine. « Tu prends le lit. »

« Mais ce canapé et trop petit pour toi ! »

« Je me débrouillerais. »

Elle soupira et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il lui rendit son regard sans ciller. Il était clair que c'était une bataille qu'elle ne pouvait gagner.

« Très bien, je dormirais dans ton lit si ça peut te faire plaisir. » bougonna-t-elle.

« Bien. »

« Mais tu me laisse m'occuper de la vaisselle. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je vais me sentir coupable et je serais incapable de dormir si je ne fais rien pour te remercier. »

Gajeel la fixa un moment avant de hausser les épaules.

« Le lave-vaisselle est cassé, tu devras la faire à la main. » Il se dirigea vers le couloir. « Je vais prendre une douche. » Puis il disparut. Levy soupira et se dirigeât vers l'évier.

Gajeel l'a surprenait. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle était effrayée par ses piercings et ses tatouages et par son air sombre. Puis elle l'avait vu parlé avec des enfants et recueillir les chats errant qui vivait dans la ruelle derrière l'immeuble. Elle avait vu son sourire et la douceur dans ses yeux qu'il cachait aux autres. C'est à ce moment là, qu'elle avait commencé à s'intéresser à lui.

Et maintenant elle avait apprit qu'il faisait de belles sculptures en métal comme « passe-temps ». Elle avait apprit qu'il était un très bon cuisinier, parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que cette soupe sorte d'une boîte. Et elle avait apprit qu'il n'hésitait pas à venir en aide à un voisin qui avait passé une mauvaise journée. Il était quelqu'un de bien.

Elle soupira et jeta un regard vers la salle de bain.

C'était officiel.

Elle était amoureuse.

« Idiote. » marmonna-t-elle en frottant la casserole plus fort que nécessaire.

Après aujourd'hui, elle serait chanceuse si Gajeel voyait en elle autre chose qu'une voisine pathétique.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que la douche c'était arrêter, mais quand elle Gajeel sortir de la salle de bain avec _juste_ un pantalon de survêtement, sa gorge devint sèche et ses yeux s'agrandir. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du regarder, mais il lui était impossible de détacher ses yeux de _ça_.

Elle l'avait peut être déjà imaginé torse nu avant, bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais, mais le voir de ses propres yeux était totalement différent. Six abdos parfaitement formés, une ligne de poils noirs partant de son nombril et disparaissant sous son pantalon, et ce tatouage. Un dragon rampant sur toute la longueur de son torse. La queue pointée sur sa hanche et sa tête se reposant sur son épaule massive.

« Oh. » gémit-elle.

Il la regarda et elle essaya de détaché ses yeux de son corps, mais c'était impossible. Il rit et passa un t-shirt sur sa tête, bloquant la perfection de son torse et lui donnant une chance de détourné le regard. Une teinte colorée sur les joues, Levy se concentra de nouveau sur la vaisselle.

_Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu._

Il rit de nouveau mais ne dit rien sur son regard fixe. Elle ne pouvait se sentir plus honteuse.

« Quel genre de film aimes-tu ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant devant des DVD. Elle était un peu surprise par la question mais répondit.

« Film d'horreur. »

« Hmm. »

« Quoi ? » dit-elle en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchant avant de faire son chemin au salon. « Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer les films d'horreur ? »

« Si, c'est juste que c'est surprenant. T'as pas l'air d'être le genre de fille à aimer les films d'horreur. » Il s'agenouilla devant le lecteur et l'a regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Sanglant ou effrayant ? »

« Peu importe. »

Il inséra le disque dans le lecteur puis s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Elle avait replié ses jambes sous elle-même pour prendre le moins de place possible. C'était vraiment un petit canapé et il était à peine assez grand pour qu'ils y tiennent assis tout les deux sans ce toucher. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer dormir la dessus.

Le film commença et elle lâcha un rire.

« Vendredi 13, vraiment ? »

« L'original. »

Ils regardèrent le film en silence pendant un moment, riant quand ils devaient avoir peur. Et sans qu'elle ne se rende compte, Levy se retrouva étaler sur canapé, ses jambes frôlant les cuisses de Gajeel. Elle tourna la tête vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde à son tour.

« Quoi ? »

« Merci. »

« Pour quoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé. « Pour m'avoir aidé aujourd'hui. C'était vraiment une journée de merde. » Elle leva les yeux en souriant. « Mais grâce à toi, elle ne c'est pas finit aussi mal que je le pensais. »

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la télévision mais un mouvement près d'elle lui fit rapporter son attention sur Gajeel. Il s'était rapproché d'elle, une main sur le haut du canapé et l'autre se posa sur sa hanche. Levy ouvrit grand les yeux et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir dans un soupir d'étonnement. Soupir que Gajeel avala aussitôt entre les siennes.

Ce n'était pas un baiser profond, à peine plus qu'une smack d'adolescent, mais c'était suffisant. Levy sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine et elle le regarda d'un air hébété tandis qu'il reprenait sa place initiale.

« Désolé, » marmonna-t-il, sa voix encore plus grave qu'elle ne l'était habituellement. « J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la soirée. »

« Je- » elle était sans voix. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle avait eu envie de faire ça toute _l'année_ ?

« Je comprendrais si tu préfère appeler quelqu'un. »

« Non ! » Il cligna des yeux, surpris. Elle continua d'une voix plus calme, « Non. Je veux dire. C'est bon. Tu- » elle soupira et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, ses joues étaient en feu. « J'ai aimé. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. »

Il eu un petit rire et elle se déplaça plus près de lui, si près, qu'elle put poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Un silence rassurant tomba entre eux et ils continuèrent de regarder le film, bien que Levy n'y fasse plus attention. Elle se demandait se que signifiait se baiser. Peut être que ça ne voulait rien dire. Peut être qu'il avait juste voulut l'embrasser. Ou peut être qu'il voulait plus. Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais il était plongé dans le film.

« Hey Gajeel, » murmura-t-elle, ses yeux croisèrent les siens. « Ce baiser, est-ce que ça veut dire qu tu m'aimes bien ? »

Un lent sourire se dessina sur son visage et il enroula son bras autour de sa taille, la plaquant contre lui. Sa bouche frôla son front et il posa sa main sur sa joue.

« Seulement si tu le souhaite. »

Elle sourit et se blottit dans ses bras.

« C'est le cas. »

Il la serra en retour et se replongea dans le film, le cœur léger.

Peut être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée après tout.


	2. Café

Remarque: Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima si. Je ne possède pas cette histoire, je l'adapte juste en français. Pour voir l'original - Across the Univers par Missus Carlikins.

Café

_Chaque jour il s'asseyait à sa table, attendant que son nom soit appelé._

L'Œil gauche de Gajeel tiqua d'irritation. Il respira profondément par le nez, tentant de se calmer. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très patient, et d'avoir à faire la queue vingt minutes pour une putain de tasse de café c'était un peu trop pour lui. Surtout que c'était son premier café du matin.

Et Gajeel _n'était pas_ quelqu'un du matin.

Ses doigts tapotaient contre sa cuisse quand _finalement_ se fut à son tour de passer commande. Le pauvre garçon derrière la caisse semblait sur le point de s'évanouir et Gajeel savait qu'il ne devait pas passer sa colère sur les employés, aussi tenta-t-il d'adoucir son air renfrogné.

« Grand café, noir. » dit-il sèchement en tendant quelques pièces.

« N-nom s'il vous plait ? »

« Gajeel. »

« Ce sera près tout de suite. »

Il grogna et sorti de la file d'attente. Dix autres personnes avant lui n'avaient pas encore été servies, il devrait patienter.

Il soupira et regarda l'intérieur du petit café, cherchant une place pour s'assoir. Pratiquement toutes les tables étaient pleines de gens bavardant entre eux, d'étudiants sur leurs ordinateurs portables. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, l'endroit étant le plus proche du campus. Mais il était également le plus proche de chez lui et il n'avait aucune envie d'en chercher un autre.

Il était sur le point d'abandonner quand il remarqua une chaise cachée dans un coin. Il coupa à travers la foule, traversant rapidement la salle et fusilla du regard un garçon qui avait repéré la même chaise et avait presque posé sa main dessus. L'étudiant recula et Gajeel sourit, s'arrêtant devant la table.

Elle était occupée - évidement - et la jeune fille assise-là ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Son nez était plongé dans un bouquin, ses cheveux bleus encadrant son visage, une paire de lunettes rouges sur le nez. Il envisageait de juste s'assoir mais il était possible qu'elle soit accompagnée ou qu'elle attende quelqu'un. Et même si Gajeel pouvait être un salaud, il n'était pas obligé de l'être tout le temps.

« Excusez-moi », grogna-t-il. « La place est libre ? »

Elle agita la main sans même lever les yeux de son livre. « Je vous en pris. »

« Merci. »

Il s'assit et regarda vers le comptoir. Il y avait encore pas mal de monde qui attendait et il se demanda combien de temps ils leur faudraient pour un simple café.

_Patience._

Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa compagne de table et il se demanda comment elle pouvait être aussi concentrée avec tout ce bruit autour. Le bavardage constant lui aurait rendu impossible de faire quoi que ce soit sans un casque antibruit. Mais elle ne semblait même pas un peu gênée.

Il pensa démarrer une conversation, il s'ennuyait et il savait qu'il devait attendre encore un peu avant de d'avoir son café et de sortir de là, mais il avait le sentiment qu'elle l'ignorerait tout simplement s'il essayait. Alors il resta assis en silence, tendant l'oreille pour entendre son prénom, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder.

Elle était mignonne. Elle lui rappelait un lutin, ses grands yeux bruns cachaient quelque chose d'espiègle tandis qu'ils dévoraient les pages. Il pouvait dire qu'elle était petite, même assise, il l'a dominait, et il pensa vaguement qu'elle devait lui arriver à l'épaule.

Puis il entendit son nom et se leva sur ses pieds, récupérant sa boisson et grognant un « merci » dans sa barbe. Le café en main, il fit son chemin vers la sortie, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Elle n'avait toujours pas levée les yeux de son livre.

Pour le deuxième jour consécutif, Gajeel dû attendre dans cette longue file insupportable pour un café, et pour le deuxième jour consécutif, il se retenait de commettre un meurtre.

_Tu ne peux pas te permettre de retourner en prison._

Il soupira et se frotta les tempes. Un mal de tête se préparait juste derrière ses yeux et il n'était pas encore dix heures.

_Je dois vraiment me trouver une nouvelle machine à café dès que possible._

Il avança jusqu'à la caisse, content que se soit enfin son tour. C'était une jeune fille cette fois, et elle ne semblait pas affecté par ses piercings ou par son air renfrogné et lui donna un sourire qui puait la fausseté.

« Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur ? »

« Grand café, noir. »

Son sourire ne se fana pas et elle prit les pièces qu'il lui tendait en donnant son nom. Gajeel balaya de nouveau la salle du regard, et encore une fois elle était bondée. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur des cheveux bleus.

Elle avait un livre différent aujourd'hui et ses cheveux étaient tirés en une queue de cheval haute. La chaise en face d'elle était libre encore une fois et il se demanda pourquoi personne d'autre n'avait tenté de s'assoir à côté d'elle.

Il se dirigea vers elle et saisit le dossier de la chaise.

« Pris ? » demanda-t-il.

Une fois de plus, elle ne leva même pas les yeux. « Non. »

Il s'assit sans un mot. Et une fois encore il la regarda, il ne pouvait pas sans empêcher. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui lui donnait envie de voir chaque expression que son visage pourrait faire.

A présent ses lèvres étaient légèrement pincées et ses sourcils froncés pendant qu'elle lisait. Il se demanda encore une fois comment elle pouvait se concentrer…

Puis encore une fois son nom fût appelé, et encore une fois il partit sans un mot.

C'était devenu une routine.

Chaque jour, depuis une semaine, il allait au café à quelques pâtés de maison de chez lui. Chaque jour il commandait un grand café noir. Chaque jour il s'asseyait à sa table et attendait que son nom soit appelé. Chaque jour, ses yeux ne quittaient pas son bouquin.

Elle n'avait jamais le même livre deux jours de suite et il se demanda comment elle réussissait à lire aussi vite. Certains de ses livres semblaient faire plus de six cent pages. Il se fit brièvement la réflexion qu'elle devait rester là et lire toute la journée.

Il fallut attendre dimanche pour que quelque chose change.

Il arriva à la boutique, prêt à faire la queue, pour découvrir qu'il n'y en avait pas. La femme derrière la caisse le salua en l'appelant par son prénom et commença à préparer sa boisson avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Apparemment, il était devenu un habitué.

Avec sa tasse à la main il se détourna du comptoir et observa la salle. Il savait qu'il aurait dû juste partir, il n'avait aucune raison de rester. Et même s'il restait, il n'avait aucune raison de s'assoir à côté d'elle. Mais il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de sa tête bleue maintenant familière et il se dirigea vers elle.

« Pris ? » demanda-t-il, comme tous les jours.

« Non. » dit-elle, les yeux toujours rivés sur son livre.

Il sourit et se laissa tomber sur la chaise, sirotant son café.

« Je me demandais si vous alliez vous assoir ici aujourd'hui. » dit-elle sans bouger les yeux. Il haussa un sourcil et appuya ses bras sur la table, remarquant que ses cheveux étaient de nouveau lâchés, sa mèche retenue par un simple bandeau à pois.

_Mignon._

« Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fais ? »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la salle brièvement avant de retourner à son livre. Toujours sans le regarder.

« La salle n'est pas exactement pleine aujourd'hui. Vous auriez pu vous assoir sur n'importe qu'elle chaise. »

« Peut être que je voulais celle-ci. »

Il ne manqua pas de noter la légère rougeur sur ses joues et il sourit.

Puis il ne put s'empêcher de le dire.

« Levy. »

Son nom roula sur sa langue. Depuis qu'il l'avait lu sur son gobelet, il y a quelques jours, il n'avait cessé de le répéter dans sa tête. Il voulait connaître Levy. Il voulait savoir si elle ne faisait vraiment que lire ou si elle avait d'autres passe-temps. Il voulait savoir tout ce qu'il pourrait sur elle.

Et finalement, elle leva les yeux.

Ses yeux bruns s'agrandir et sa bouche forma un petit « o » de surprise, et il sourit à sa réaction. Lentement, un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle posa son livre sur la table.

« Gajeel. »

Et son nom n'avait jamais sonné aussi bien à ses oreilles.

« Tu m'as enfin regardée. »


End file.
